


sharing

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Eggpreg, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, soft fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Bitty comes home. Jack needs relief.





	sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at some point for someone and now I'm posting it. Have Fun!

Bitty gets home and he can hear Jack before he sees him. His boyfriend ( _ mate _ is what Jack said he was considered now) hasn’t really left the living room since he got back from practice last week. Bitty had still been up at Samwell finalizing his online classes when it had matured and the other Falconers had taken their turns giving Jack the release he needed while Bitty couldn’t. And honestly, Bitty was a bit thankful for them taking care of his man.

“Oh, sweetpea,” Bitty sighs, when he sees Jack lying on their couch, still soaked with his own fluids and writhing.

“Bits—Bits, please—” Jack moans, reaching for his boyfriend,  _ wanting . _

Bitty shrugs off his jacket, drapes it over Jack because he knows the scent of him helps. The little being knows Bitty’s home when Jack breathes in the smell of him. Bitty hears the wet  _ pop! _ of the little guy pulling itself free from Jack’s hole to scent the air; first it slides over Jack’s slightly distended belly and touches Bitty’s jacket, and then it starts reaching in the direction it can tell Bitty is in.

“I’m comin’, sugar,” Bitty says, a promise.

He was taking off his clothes, but he didn’t want to leave them strewn about their living room. He jogs to the bathroom to toss his shirt, pants, and underwear into the basket, remembering his socks as an afterthought. When he was naked, Bitty hurried back to the living room, listening as Jack let out a particularly loud moan, likely from their little friend trying to slip back into him. Jack had taken to talking to it when it got impatient.

“Bits is right there, please,  _ please _ _,_ need him,” Jack begs, because sometimes it only listens when Jack sounds utterly wrecked.

Bitty is barely close enough to slip onto the couch when the little guy wraps around his own dick, touching the tip before sliding down and over his balls. Bitty bites his lip as it slips over his hole, already slick, and he looks up at Jack. Jack, who is so utterly gone for the pleasure he feels that he can only reach up for his mate and pull him close.

Bitty presses lightly against Jack’s stomach, leaning in to kiss him.

“How are you feelin’?” he asks, even as he has to close his eyes against the feeling of being breached. Their little friend is eager, because it hasn’t seen Bitty in a week and it missed him. It wouldn’t be tired again before Bitty was full of Jack’s clutch, the next generation that would be pampered and taken care of like the little gods they are.

“Good. Tired, but good,” Jack says, as Bitty settles against him and starts getting fucked. Jack loves the feeling, loves being able to cum now, and loves that Bitty takes him so beautifully. Their little friend is enjoying himself too, fucking into Bitty again and again.

“Gonna be here for a bit?” Bitty smiles, leaning in to pepper a few kisses over Jack’s face. Jack hums, lets his head roll back. Even as the little guy mercilessly rubs against his prostate, Bitty leans in to start leaving dark hickies along Jack’s neck.

They would be there for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird Porn Is My Aesthetic


End file.
